A vehicle driving support device capable of supporting driving a vehicle, is known as a conventional art. Some of such a vehicle driving support device determines a driving operation state of a vehicle (for example, see PTL1). The vehicle driving support device of PTL1 includes a travel section dividing part configured to divide each of a plurality of travel sections of the vehicle into a plurality of sub-sections based on a road attribute; a virtual travel section formation part configured to form a virtual travel section by linking the sub-sections included in a plurality of travel sections in common; and a driving skill evaluation part configured to evaluate a driving skill from traveling data, which is the traveling data of the vehicle in the virtual travel section and is obtained from the traveling data of the vehicle in the sub-sections used for forming the virtual travel section. The traveling data includes vehicle fuel efficiency, number of times of sudden braking, number of times of sudden start, and number of times of sudden steering. Thus, the driving skill can be fairly evaluated even when a plurality of persons use the same vehicle and travel through different sections.
Further, jerk, being an acceleration change rate per unit time, is already known (for example, see PTL2). PTL2 discloses a driving control device that controls a vehicle based on an operation amount of an operation member operated by a driver. Specifically, the driving control device controls a throttle opening of an internal-combustion engine based on a target acceleration which is set based on a target jerk.